


Three is Company

by Navyblueyoucallmesexy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crazy Sam Winchester, Gen, Long drives in the 'pala, Luci riding shotgun, Narrated by the heavens, cray cray samifer, reasons why Sam's insane, satan inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyblueyoucallmesexy/pseuds/Navyblueyoucallmesexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another long drive with Satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is Company

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what person this is written in but Lucifer's basically taken the wheel away from me here.

It was a clear evening, the sun low on the horizon as the impala rolled down the road. Sam stared wistfully out of the open window, his hair blowing in the breeze.

_Could you not?_

What?

_The internal monologue thing. It's kinda old._ Sam rolled his eyes at Luci's persistent narration.

"Real funny." Sam muttered out loud - forgetting that Luci was a figment of your imagination you dumbo.

Dean glanced over from behind the wheel, like an idiot, "What?"

Shaking his head Sam answered, "Nothing, it's just Charlie Chaplin. Again." He sighed, as if he didn't love the constant attention from heavens prettiest angel. Sam rudely didn't think much aside from a sigh.

Don't ignore me.

_Sure, you're great._

Less of the sarcasm please.

"Can't you tune him out or something? Switch to another frequency." Dean suggested pointlessly, shrugging and keeping his eyes on the road. For once.

"It's not like I'm in on angel radio Dean, he's in my head." The gigantor hunter complained.

Oh come on, you wouldn't want to tune me out if you could. We're buddies! Partners! What team-?

"I can't 'tune him out'."

Dean shrugged uselessly.

_He's not being useless, he just doesn't know what to do._

Who does. I'm an imaginary friend and even I don't know what's going on most of the time.

"We're not friends."

Whoopsy, did it again there Sam.

"What?" Dean asked.

You're lucky your brother's old and half deaf.

Sam smirked.

Samster, did you just agree with Satan? 

_Shut up._

That was playful. Little Sam thought that playfully! You're such a flirt.

"I said how far to Cas' place?"

Nice save, Sam.

"'Nother ten minutes or so. Not long."

Ten more quiet minutes of alone time with your favourite voice of the evening, Morgan Freeman. 

"You good?"

Just kidding, it's still me. 

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam replied, forcing a smile.

Go on, you can do it. Flash those pearly whites and lie like a whore.

Dean nodded.

He doesn't believe you, y'know. You both sit here with whiney little bitch faces pretending that everything's fine but you're a mess Sam.

You both are.

Sam glanced back out the window, flipping his mane gracefully out of his face. 

Saaam. 

Play with me.

The silence in the Impala was heavy. Sam wondered if Dean could hear the lovely sound of Luci too when it was this quiet. 

It's no fun if you don't play along. Should I bring up the ex-girlfriends? You love talking about them.

Sam ignored the images Satan threw up of his beautiful Jess burning up, of Ruby dicing up her own arm and grinning. 

Get angry and pissed off at me and we can shout it out like the good old days.

Nothing. Like Father's Day in heaven. 

I'm bored Sam. 

Play with me. 

I'll start singing, is that what you want? My beautiful tone ringing around this big old empty head of yours?

 

I warned you.

Kickin' in the front seat. Sittin' in the back seat.

_Please don't,_ Sam winced.

Gotta make my mind up. 

_Hell, no._

Which seat can I taaake? 

_Don't you dare._

It's Friday, Fri - 

"Put the music on." Sam interrupted Luci's beautiful solo.

"You want the music on?" Dean asked redundantly with an artfully raised eyebrow. 

Sam reached forward and switched the on one of dad's tapes. Zep's Rambling On filled the car.

It's a good song, I'll give you that Sammy, but I wasn't done.

 

Gotta get down on Friiiday. 

Sam leaned forward again and turned the volume right up, ignoring the odd look he earned from Dean.


End file.
